Oops
by The Sithspawn
Summary: What did Dr Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while learning to use his powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are...interesting, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

****

Oops…

Stargate SG-1/Star Trek: Enterprise Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise or Stargate.

Author's Notes: I do not know the kind of powers they gave him in the show, what he is capable of here is my own invention. This is set somewhere in season 2 of Enterprise before the Xindi attacked Earth. Please Read and Review

Summary: What did Dr. Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while he was learning to use his new powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are…interesting.

The starship _Enterprise_ was cruising along at warp 4 heading towards a trinary star. The star had been showing anomalous readings and Sub-commander T'pol wanted to scan the system in more detail. The bridge crew was bored. They had diverted away from a _Minshara_-class planet two systems over, to scan the trinary system. Currently Captain Archer was in his ready room catching up on some reports that had been piling up on his desk. This had left the Sub-commander to oversee the scanning of the trinary system. She had orders not to disturb him unless something important came up in her scans.

"Coming up on the system, Sub-commander," reported the helmsman, Travis.

"Drop us out of warp and head to wards these coordinates, one half impulse," commanded T'pol from the science station.

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and headed towards the center of the system. In a matter of minutes, they reached the coordinates. They reached the coordinates and T'pol began her scans. After a while she discovered that the anomalous readings were not being caused by the three stars but by another object in the system next to the suns. In fact, on further analysis, the 'object' was found similar to the readings that they had eventually gotten on the 'wisps' that had tried to take over _Enterprise_. She decided that it was perhaps time to call the Captain to the bridge.

"Captain please report to the bridge," spoke T'pol into the intercom.

"On my way," he replied.

A few minutes later the Captain walked onto the bridge. "What have you found T'pol?" Asked the Captain as he eased into his chair.

"On scanning the system, I discovered that the anomalous readings were not being emitted by the stars but by another object in the system. One that is similar to the 'wisps' that we encountered," reported T'pol evenly.

Silence followed, after dropping that bombshell on the bridge crew. She now had the crew's complete and utter and undivided attention. The captain looked at her incredulously, not believing that she was so calm about it.

One encounter with 'wisps' was more than enough.

After a while the captain snapped out of his shock and said, "On screen."

An image of space appeared on screen. Visible in the middle of the display of was a 'wisp'. But this 'wisp' had noticeable differences from the ones they had encountered before. It was larger, for one. Its color was a much more brilliant and radiant white and it reminded Captain Archer of some type of jellyfish because it had many moving tentacles.

And it was very close and getting closer

****

Very quickly

Archer's heart jumped into his throat but before he could issue any orders the 'wisp' passed through the hull and entered the Bridge. It then began moving around the bridge. The crew jumped and scrambled out of its way and went to great extremes to avoid touching its tentacles. The 'wisp' then moved to the front of the bridge, between the viewing screen and Travis's station.

What happened next shocked everyone.

The 'wisp' began _shrinking._

It also began taking on a _humanoid shape_.

In a matter of seconds the 'wisp' had become a flesh and blood humanoid.

A humanoid that had his back to them.

He turned around and his eyes grew wide as took in the sight that was in front of him. The entire bridge crew was looking at him with various degrees of shock apparent on their faces. Malcolm was standing at tactical with eyes wide and a look of disbelief on his face. Travis looked like he was about to go into shock. Hoshi was looking at the stranger with a look of utter astonishment, with her mouth open wide. Archer opened and closed his mouth several times until he finally closed it. And T'pol…she looked as surprised as any Vulcan would, but those that knew her could see that she was utterly flabbergasted and ready to faint from sheer astonishment.

The stranger had only one reaction to this: He looked sheepishly about and said,

"Oops…"

Captain Archer was the first to find his voice, "Wh…What are you?"

"Ah…I'm just passing through?" The being lamely remarked with an embarrassed expression on his face.

This situation keeps getting weirder and weirder, thought Archer.

The Captain's mind was beginning to catch up with the situation. The being in front of him looked Human. He was wearing some type of military uniform. On the arms was some type of insignia with an inverted V and over it were the letters SG-1. And the being was wearing glasses.

The being grimaced/smiled and said, "Uh…I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson and…uh, I can't tell you what I am."

Shock rolled over Archer a second time. _A Human name_, he thought.

"Uh, why can't you tell us what you are?" Inquired a confused Archer.

"You're not ready for to know," said Daniel while apologetically shrugging. He continued, "Uh, I don't suppose you could tell me where and _When_ I am?"

"Where and…**_WHEN_**? Are you some type of time traveler?" Archer managed to ask while still processing all the information that one question had implicated.

"Well, uh…sorta off."

"Ok. Well you're on the starship Enterprise, we're on a mission of exploration and it's the 22nd Century."

"The 22nd century? Damn, still off," Daniel said to himself.

"What ?"

"Ah, never mind. I can't explain that either."

Archer's mind finally caught up to the fact that Daniel had said he was a doctor, "A Doctor of what?"

Daniel smiled. He always liked an audience that was interested in him. "I'm an archaeologist, I specialize in Egyptology."

"You're WHAT? AN ARCHEAOLOGIST!!!!!!!!!" Archer didn't think that his heart could take anymore surprises. He looked around himself and realized that much of his crew was in much the same position., especially T'pol. She looked about ready to keel over.

Archer saw Daniel look to the right and frown.

He looked back to them and said, "Uh , Oma's calling me. I've got to go. Nice meeting you." He paused before he left and said seriously, "Oh one thing before I go if you ever encounter a race called the Gou'ld. Avoid them like THE PLAGUE, bye."

And with that Daniel turned back into a 'wisp', rose through the ceiling and disappeared from _Enterprise_.

They all stood in shock, looking at the spot on the ceiling Daniel had disappeared through.

Only ONE thought was Running through Archer's mind:

****

HOW THE HELL DO I EXPLAIN THIS TO ADMIRAL FOREST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At that moment, the turbolift door opened and Commander Tucker walked into the Bridge and stopped. His eyes suspiciously going from one face to another and said, "What? What'd I miss, cap ?"

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Oops…

Stargate SG-1/Star Wars Crossover

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

****

Author's Notes: I do not know the kind of powers they gave him in the show, what he is capable of here is my own invention. Please Read and Review

****

Summary: What did Dr. Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while he was learning to use his new powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are…interesting.

The sun shone on a deserted plain that lay between two different ecosystems; one a desert and the other a forest, on an unknown planet in an unknown star system.

The inhabitants of the world rarely came to this area but if anyone had been watching that plain this morning they would have seen a wondrous sight that would have dumbfounded them.

A few meters above the plain a small dot of light appeared and slowly began to grow. To any passerby it would have appeared to become a large glowing white ball of energy with long sinuous tentacles.

The ball of energy slowly floated down to the ground. It then began to condense and change its form. Very slowly it began to grow smaller until it finally condensed into a humanoid shape and lost its luminescence. Anyone who saw it now would have recognized the shape the ball of energy had taken; a white blue eyed human male with sandy blonde hair.

The ascended Dr Daniel Jackson looked around himself in surprise, "Damn, wrong place…again, I still haven't got the hang of that," he complained to the universe as he shook his head in disappointment, "At least this time I don't have an audience…"

"Ah, but you do," came a sly feminine voice from behind him.

Daniel whorled around in surprise, he hadn't felt anybody about when he arrived. He found himself facing a tall young blonde green-eyed human woman wearing a tight-fitting jumpsuit, who had a confused expression on her face.

The both stood there scrutinizing each other in silence.

Finally Daniel broke the silence, "Hi, there," said Daniel lamely.

"Greetings," returned the female as she continued to stare at him.

Daniel stretched out with his new senses trying to get a feel on the person in front of him. He felt a great power behind her green eyes but nothing more. This piqued his curiosity, so he decided that talking with her would probably not violate any of the laws Oma'dessla had explained to him, "I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, who are you?"

"A doctor? Of what?" asked the female ignoring his question.

"I'm an archaeologist, I study ancient cultures," Answered Daniel, hoping that if he answered her questions she would answer his.

"Really? What is your specialty?" asked the female interestedly.

"Ancient Egypt," he answered succinctly.

Confusion clouded her face once more, "I have never heard of that world before."

"Its not a world, its a country on Earth," explained Daniel with a smile.

The female raised an eyebrow at this as well, "I've never heard of that world either."

"You haven't heard of Earth?" said Daniel in surprise, "But aren't you human?"

"No," was the female's simple answer, "What does this Earth have to do with humans?"

"Its my species' homeworld," explained Daniel.

"Really? Cause I have never seen a human transform as you just did," she said suspiciously.

Daniel started to squirm, "Well, technically…I was born a human but then I ascended to a higher plane of existence when I was dying," he explained hoping that the explanation would suffice.

The female was impressed by what he said, "A higher plane of existence? As Jedi how's bodies disappear at death?"

Surprise blossomed on Daniel's face, "Excuse me? What's a Jedi?"

It was the female's turn to be surprised, "You know not of the Jedi Order? Everybody in this galaxy know the Jedi," she stated with complete certainty.

"Ah, well that would explain it. I'm not from this galaxy," answered Daniel simplistically.

"You are extragalactic? So am I!" said the female with delight in her voice at finding a kindred being.

"Really, that's interesting," added Daniel.

"Wait. Does that mean all humans in this galaxy aren't from this galaxy?" asked the female quickly.

Daniel shrugged , "I don't know, I'd have to explore and study this galaxy to find out."

"Humm," mused the female with an intrigued expression on her face.

"I don't suppose you can answer my question now?" asked Daniel, thinking it was about time she started telling him something herself.

"Of course, where are my manners, I am Sekot, the consciousness of the planet you are standing on," Sekot said, the simplicity of her answer belying the revelation in it..

Daniel started to nod in acknowledgement, he froze half bent. He blinked then gave her a funny look, _did she say what I think she just said?_ he asked of himself.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were the consciousness of this **_planet_**?"

She gave him an innocent smile, "Yes."

"Oh…I thought you said that," he said simply. He paused trying to come to terms with this new concept.

"So you're actually a…**_Sentient Planet_**?" asked Daniel incredulously.

"Yes."

"But you look…" Daniel started.

"…human? This is just a form I am borrowing. This image you see before you is of the scientist Danni Quee. She lives here on my surface. It is one of many forms I take. It all depends on the situation I am facing," explained Sekot.

"Wow…I've never encountered a living planet before! " said a star struck Daniel.

Sekot smiled at Daniel amused by his response to its confession, "And I have never encountered an Ascended human before," she added mischievously.

Daniel smiled at her-no, _it_, in response.

"I believe we have much to talk," invited Sekot.

Daniel thought about her invitation for a moment, Oma had never said anything about _not_ talking to sentient planets…

He smiled at it and said, "I believe you are right."

Sekot smiled eagerly at Daniel and then moved towards him and linked its arm with him.

Shock rolled through Daniel's body, "You can touch me?"

"You forget we are both non-corporeal beings," Sekot said while arching its eyebrows, "Anyway, I know the perfect spot where we can talk. No one will disturb us there," she lead Daniel into the forest. They walked arm in arm for a short distance until finally they came to a small lake. Sekot led him to the shore and gestured for him to sit.

They sat down and began talking.

The talked and talked for hours on end. Days passed and still they did not stop. One day it began to rain, but both beings were non-corporeal, so it did not both either of them.

And so they sat there in the rain.

**__**

One ascended human.

**__**

One sentient consciousness of a world.

They sat and continued to talk together, they spoke of all things great and small that mattered to them and some about some things that did not.

**__**

It was the start of a beautiful friendship…

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Oops…

Stargate SG-1/Farscape Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

**Author's Notes:** I do not know the kind of powers they gave him in the show, what he is capable of here is my own invention. Thanks for all the reviews. Please Read, Enjoy and Review

**Summary:** What did Dr. Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while he was learning to use his new powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are…interesting.

It was morning in the Uncharted Territories. The wanted beings on Moya were only just beginning to stir. The Luxan warrior known as Ka Dargo was sitting in Command watching as the stars sped by as Moya flew deeper into the Uncharted Territories away from Peacekeeper space.

Across the room sat the renegade peacekeeper, Aeryn Sun, sitting at the table, her attention completely focused on the task at hand, cleaning her pulse rifle. Sitting across from her was the most notorious being in space, the Scourge of the Uncharted Territories, the only human in deep space and Aeryn Sun's lover, Commander John Crichton of Earth.

He sat at the table eating his breakfast. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing; he was staring lovingly at Aeyn as she put all her metal energies to cleaning her trusty pulse rifle.

She looked up from what she was doing and looked at him with a weird expression on her face, "What?" she said in uncertainty.

John smiled at her, "Nothing, I just loving watching you clean your weapon," he shoveled another spoonful of food into his mouth and munched contently as she continued to return his gaze.

Aeryn turned what he had said over in her mind and decided to just add it to the 'incomprehensible erpman habits' list she had been compiling in her mind for the last four years. She turned back to cleaning her rifle without a second thought, even as he continued to watch.

"Captain Dargo," called out Pilot urgently through the comm.

"I'm here Pilot," answered Dargo, "What is it?"

"Moya's sensors are picking up an energy signature in one of the lower tiers."

"What is it?" demanded Dargo.

"Moya doesn't know, she's never encountered anything like it," answered Pilot in bewilderment, "…its moving Captain."

"Where Pilot?" demanded John, having stopped eating and started paying attention to what Pilot was saying. Unknown energy signatures in Moya were usually a sign that the _fun_ was going to begin. It seemed today it was going to begin early.

"It's moving very fast Commander…ITS HEADING TOWARDS YOU!" screamed Pilot in alarm.

"What?" exclaimed John jumping out of his seat and pulling Wynona out ready for action. Aeryn and Dargo also took up defensive postures, pulse rifle and Quatla Blade at the ready, respectively.

"Where'd it come from?" asked John.

"Never mind that now, which direction is it coming from?" demanded Aeryn tensely.

"It's passing through the hall outside Command now," called out Pilot.

They all turned towards the door and raised their weapons, ready for whatever was causing the strange energy signature.

They didn't have to wait long. As they watched a bright light began to shine in the doorway. The light steady grew brighter until it resolved itself into a large floating, glowing white ball with many languid tentacles extended from it.

John Crichton snorted, "Holy glowing squids Batman…" he quipped.

The squid moved a few meters into Command and stopped.

John's brow furrowed in confusion, "Is it my imagination or this thing getting smaller?" he asked of his companions.

Nobody answered him, but even as he watched, the tentacles withdrew into the body, the white orb began to take on a humanoid shape, and its light dimmed.

After only a few micots, the squid had finished its transformation and standing in front of them was a blonde haired sebacean male with a confused expression on his face.

The Sebacean man looked about him and when he saw the weapons pointed at him his eyes grew wide with shock and he smiled sheepishly at them, "Uh…Hi?"

The crew of Moya looked in disbelief at the man then exchanged glances.

Then as one, the let loose with a torrent of pulse blasts.

They continued the continuous bombardment for several minutes. When they stopped, John looked at the man and blinked. The man standing there unhurt with a hurt look on his face.

"Uh, what happened guys? I now our aim is sometimes off, but for God's sake we can't all have missed!" exclaimed John in disbelief while sharing glances of disbelief with Aeryn and Dargo.

"Uh, excuse me?" the blonde man cut in.

John turned to the blonde man and irritably said, "What?"

"I'm a non-corporeal being, your shots passed right through me," the blonde man explained.

They all groaned in response, "Uh, man! Pilot! Get on the comms and see if you can find us a Delvian Priestess to deal with this joker…" John called out irritably to Pilot. Dealing with a non-corporeal being was sooo not on today's schedule, he had enough worries these days without this.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm guessing you've had some bad experiences with non-corporeal beings before? Truthfully, I mean you no harm, I'm just passing through here on my way to the Nexus…" the blonde man began.

John cut him off with wave of his pulse pistol, "Yeah right, I'll bet you took a wrong turn at Albuquerque…"

"Albuquerque? You've been to Earth?" the blonde man asked in surprise.

This got John's attention immediately, "Earth? What the frell do you know of Earth?" he demanded suddenly afraid. He exchanged a concerned glance with Aeryn.

"Frell? What language is that?" asked the blonde man earnestly.

"Don't evade the question! What do you know of Earth?" demanded John angrily.

"Actually quite a lot. You see I was born there in 1965, in Egypt," the blonde man explained simply.

"You were WHAT! That's impossible there ain't no aliens on Earth!" denied John in disbelief.

"Well actually I'm human…" he saw the looks of disbelief and skepticism that were aimed at him, "…okay so technically I was human, before I ascended to a higher plane of reality," the blonde man hastily explained.

"Yeah sure, you're a higher being, whatever you say…" John began dismissively but Aeryn put her hand on his shoulder before he said something they were going to regret.

Aeryn turned to the blonde man who claimed to have been a human, "Who are you? Is it not customary for visitors to introduce themselves?" she said evenly.

The blonde man looked chagrined at this, "Oh, sorry. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. And you all are?"

"A doc huh? What of?" asked John testily while ignoring Daniel's question.

"I'm an Archeologist, I specialize in Egyptology," Daniel explained.

"You're what?" John couldn't help it, he lowered his pistol and started to laugh, "You're a geek that found Nirvana or something?" he stared to laugh even louder and harder, until he was sitting on the floor clutching his stomach.

Daniel looked uncomfortably about before saying, "I'm not a geek."

"Yeah…right…I…bet…you…even…had…glasses…back…on…Earth…" John managed to say between laughs.

Daniel just shifted from nervously form foot while looking at the floor, he didn't look at John.

This just set John off again, "You did, didn't you?" he continued to howl with laughter.

Meanwhile Dargo and Aeryn exchanged glances while sharing the same thought, _Humans are insane and we're never going to understand them._

"Uh, but who are you all?" Daniel asked trying to change the subject.

Dargo opened his mouth to reply but John beat him to it, "The big guy's Ka Dargo, she's Aeryn Sun and I'm John Crichton," John said still trying to recover from his laughing fit.

Daniel's face went white and he said nervously, "You're John Crichton? Not Commander  
John Robert Crichton Jr. of IASA?"

The way Daniel said his name sobered John up fast, "Yeah what's it to you?" there was an edge to his voice now.

"I've heard of you before, you're famous in the Multiverse," Daniel said slowly and reluctantly.

"The Multiverse? Yeah, well…what do they say about me?" asked John in disbelief.

Daniel started to look queasy, "I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Just spit it out would you."

"Well…I know that many Higher beings like to sit back watch you get into and out of trouble. Also, I once saw your picture in a dictionary, used by Higher beings…it was next to the words _bumbling human_, and once I even heard a rumor that there was going to be a contest to see who which Being could get you into the most trouble, just to see you bumble you way out it on pure blind luck…" Daniel explained to John's ever-growing horror and disbelief.

John just sat there on the floor of Command shock running through his body as he tried to understand what this so called Higher being and former Human from Earth was telling him;

****

**_The Gods or Fate or whatever, were really trying to screw him over! He was the plaything of the Multiverse!_**

As this was running through John's mind, Dargo and Aeryn were staring at Daniel as if he had suddenly grown a new head, "You're joking right?" asked they asked in the same breath, in disbelief.

Daniel shook his head, "I wish I was. Sorry. Maybe I ought not have mentioned that last part…if it makes you feel better you're not the only human they play with like that. There's this man called Xander Harris that they also like to play with and he's living on the Mouth of Hell. You can image what his day is like…" Daniel directed the last part to John.

This brought John out of his revere, _the Mouth of Hell? _He thought. He could just imagine what that guys day was like, how bad it could get.

"It helps a little," John conceded.

"Well, I have an appointment to keep so I have to be going now, bye and see you around the Multiverse," and with that Daniel disappeared.

They all blinked. One minute Daniel was standing in front of them, the next he was gone.

John Crichton couldn't bring himself to get up after Daniel was gone, he thought on all he learned about himself and these so called Higher beings.

Then he burst into tears.

**_Why me?_**

**Author's Notes:** Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops…**

Stargate SG-1/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy or Stargate.

**Author's Notes: I do not know the kind of powers they gave him in the show, what he is capable of here is my own invention. Thanks for all the reviews. Please Read, Enjoy and Review. Also if you want Daniel to go and meet someone, then tell me I'm to take requests(as long as I know who you're talking about)**

**Summary:** What did Dr. Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while he was learning to use his new powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are…interesting.

It was a cold winter night in Cleveland, Ohio. In the new center of the Watchers and Slayers Council, many people were going about their business. The day had been particularly uneventful, with no prophecies or signs of impeding doom.

The quietness of the day had encouraged the original members of the Scooby Gang. It was a rare occasion nowadays that all the members of the original Scooby gang to be gathered in one place without an impending apocalypse and so they had decided to hold their semi-regular poker game, in one of the more private underground rooms.

And so Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Xander Harris were sitting around a table.

They were playing, chatting, and joking idly about the long years since the collapse of Sunnydale and the First's defeat. Of how the world had so changed much since their early days, of they had changed over the years, how they re-found their equilibrium as a group after the First had messed with them so.

The hairs on the back of Buffy and Willow's necks began to stand up. Willow could feel something powerful approaching. She began to look around for the source of the power, but there was nothing to see.

"Come on Wills, either you're in or you're out, stop stalling," Xander said lightly to her.

"What?" confused she turned back to the game to discover it was her turn to bet, they were all looking at her expectantly.

"In or out Will?" Buffy prodded.

"Yes please, do attempt to decide sometime this centaury," Giles quipped.

"I'm not stalling-" began Willow defending herself.

"Well it sure looks like it to me," Xander said disagreeing.

Buffy then added, "I gotta go with Xand on this on."

The creature felt closer now, much closer, as in about to appear closer, "Guys, I don't know how to tell you this but we're about to have a visitor. An uninvited one at that," Willow clarified.

"Is it evil?" Buffy asked quickly.

Willow reached out with her senses, "Doesn't feel that way but you never know-this is the Hellmouth after all."

Suddenly a white glowing light began seeping into the room, the light grew in intensity, and a large white ball of light appeared about the poker table. It had many white tentacles that slowly moved as trees do when there is a light wind in the air.

As they watched, this ball of energy slowly lowered to the floor and gradually began to change shape. Once it was finished, there stood a thirtyish looking blonde blue-eyed man, who just happened to be standing in the middle of the table. Not on top of the table-he was standing _in_ the table. Half his body was present above the table and the rest of him continued under the table, Xander had checked quickly after the man's appearance.

The man looked around him and then smiled sheepishly, then stepped out from the table. He opened his mouth to speak but Buffy held up her hand to stop him.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are…or what you are but I'm only going to ask this once. Are you evil?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm Daniel…"the man began.

She cut him off again, "Do you intend to unleash hell on Earth?"

The man frowned, "Of course not, I'm…"

She did it again, "Do you intend in any way, shape or form cause hardship and/or enslave the human race?"

The man looked appalled, "Absolutely not, I'm…"

"Are you a messenger of the PTBs?"

Daniel frowned, "The who?"

"I'll take that as a no," said Buffy.

"Then can you keep it down we're trying to have a friendly game of poker?" Xander asked politely of the man as they all turned back to their game and began ignoring him.

They started betting again then upping the ante, this continued for several minutes while Daniel just stood their flabbergasted. Who where these people? Usually when he showed up somewhere by accident it provoked a major reaction out of any people that saw him, hell the last place he'd been they'd opened fire before he even opened his mouth and said anything.

There were four people in the room, two females, and two males. Both women appeared in their late twenties to early thirties. One of the women was blonde with blue eyes and the other was a redhead also with green eyes, they seemed to be trying to annoy the older man that sat with them. The older man looked to be in his late forties with glasses and dark hair and a British accent. The last male was oddly familiar, he was also rather distinctive, he had one brown eye and was wearing an eye patch over the other one.

Finally it was too much for him, "You're all just going to sit there? You're not going to ask me anything?" he demanded, "You're not even curious as to why I'm here?"

They all looked at him in surprise. Then they exchanged glances, and then they all shrugged nonchalantly, as one eye answered Daniel, "Not really no."

Daniel looked at them in disbelief, "You're not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" _These people couldn't be for real!_

A thoughtful look crossed the older man's face, "Well now that you mention it, why are you here?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, then his face reddened as he realized how lame his answer was going to sound, "Actually, I'm…lost."

They all looked at him once then burst out laughing.

They continued to laugh as Daniel stood their unable to do anything but listen to them laugh, though even he had to admit, that he'd walked right into that one-he'd leapt into it actually. Daniel was truly happy that Jack wasn't here to see this.

After several minutes of uninterrupted laughter, the younger managed to say while clutching his stomach, "And you're supposed to be some type of higher being right?"

Daniel sighed and nodding reluctantly. His answer only succeeded in intensifying their laughter even more. This was definitely not one of his finer moments, not by a long shot.

Finally the group laughed themselves out and the blonde girl said, "I got to say as higher beings go…you're not that impressive."

Daniel winced.

The one eyed man quipped with a smile, "Though anytime you're in the neighborhood, feel free to stop by…we could always use a good laugh."

Daniel winced again.

No today was simply not Daniel's day.

Suddenly Daniel recognized the one eyed man and he blurted out quickly, "You're Xander Harris."

Xander frowned at him, "How'd you know? Am I famous or something?"

Daniel found that he now had the complete undivided attention of the four people in the room, "Well actually, you are…sort of. And that means you're Willow Rosenberg, the White witch, and you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer and that makes you the Watcher Rupert Giles," he mused.

Surprise blossomed on Xander's face at this comment, "Really? What for? My dry-walling skills or my demon-attracting ability?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "Well, actually its 'cause…'cause lot of the higher ups believe you're their play thing, you know they like to make you life interesting and that sort of thing…" Daniel trailed off.

_Maybe he shouldn't have been so candid with him._

Xander looked at Daniel with a blank expression on his face before turning to his friends, "See I sooo told you so. Pay up. You each owe me a thousand dollars!" he suddenly cried out vindicated and not the least bit perturbed. His friends all looked at him in shock.

_Then again maybe he can handle it._

Xander turned back to Daniel, "So is it just me that they mess with or do it other dimensions as well?"

_Might as well go for broke_, "Ah, well actually its pretty much in every dimension I've been to," Daniel confessed.

"Come on gave me an example of something really outrageous," demanded Xander.

Daniel thought about it for a moment, "Well you remember Halloween? The time you all became your costumes?"

"Yeah that was an interesting night, though soldier boy did come in handy later," Xander conceded, "That was their doing?"

The others watched in rapt silence as Xander spoke with lost higher being unable to believe that he was being so blasé about it all.

"Well actually you dodged the bullet that night, you just went as a normal soldier. In a lot of other dimensions you went as other beings," Daniel explained, "Technically you all did," he added including them all.

"You're kidding that was dodging the bullet?" asked Buffy incredulous.

"In a couple of dimensions the costumes were themed, like superheroes, one time you all went as members as the X-men and in another as members of the Justice League," Daniel explained.

Xander looked at him disbelief, "That would have been so cool," he said in awe.

"That was just one of the nicer examples," Daniel admitted, "There were also some really scary examples…you know this one time you went as a…C'tan."

Xander's eye practically jumped out of its socket in surprise and horror, "A C'tan? Please tell me you're joking!"

"What's a C'tan?" asked Giles in confusion.

"It's something that makes a dozen Glorys look absolutely insignificant-and let's just leave it at that," Xander said quickly, horrifying his friends at the thought of such a being.

Daniel continued, "Another time you went as Sephiroth-"

"Gee, from Star God to demented One Winged Angel, it's a step in the right direction…but not by much-makes one Glory seem insignificant, I'll explain later," Xander said quickly before the others could interrupt again.

"Yeah well you're going to like this on even less, one time you went as Daimon Hellstorm…after he killed his father," Daniel continued to through shocks at Xander.

Xander just stared at him, "Are you trying to kill me? Enough with the shocks already! Christ! I went as the Devil?" he said in unadulterated disbelief.

This time his friends knew who they were talking about, The Devil?" said Giles in astonishment, "I've never heard him referred to by that name before!"

"G-man, Hellstorm was the Antichrist who then went on to kill his father and took all his powers," Xander explained, "Man we really did dodge the bullet that Halloween."

"I just want to point out that in a lot of these instances there were after effects to the chaos spell," Daniel simply said.

Xander looked at him with a growing horror, "What sort of aftereffects?" he wanted to know.

"Well in this one dimension, you went as the Immortal God Emperor of Man from Warhammer 40.000. When the spell ended…you were still had all God Emperor's powers-"

"WHAT!" Buffy and Willow screeched. Xander could only stare dumbly at Daniel in disbelief.

"Funny thing about that dimension, or at least I found it funny, you taught these two alien species, the Ori and Goa'uld, that masquerading as gods was a very bad thing to do…especially in the face of the real thing," Daniel said with a smile.

Giles who had been listening, carefully inquired to see if he had correctly understood Daniel's admission, "Are you saying that Ethan's spell transformed Xander, albeit accidentally, into a god?"

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that," Daniel clarified.

"Bloody hell…" Giles took his glasses off and started cleaning them with a very disturbed look on his face. _The Great GOD, Xander Harris!_ Giles shuddered just thinking about it.

Daniel looked at the assembled groups reactions. Maybe he had gone a little far, "Hey listen, it's been nice meeting you, but I've got some people waiting for me," Daniel said quickly.

When no one answered him, he quickly changed back into a glowing squid and rapidly left this dimension behind. He left behind him four very stunned people.

Xander finally came out of his shock, many ideas filled his mind…and many possibilities, "Hey G-man, I don't suppose you happen to know what spell Ethan was using that night?"

**Author's Notes:****Hope u like this. Please Read, Enjoy and Review. He he, what do think Xander's going to do?;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops…**

Stargate SG-1/Angel Crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel or Stargate.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the result of my latest whimsy I do not know the kind of powers they gave him in the show, what he is capable of here is my own invention. Please Read and Review.

**Summary:** What did Dr. Daniel Jackson do after he Ascended, while he was learning to use his new powers. Of course, he has to get into some situations that are…interesting.

**To the Rescue-_Daniel style_**

"Fine, you guys take the thirty thousand to the right-I'll take the rest," proclaimed Gunn optimistically, hefting his hubcap axe as they prepared for the onslaught of the minions of the Senior Partners.

It was readily apparent to the surviving members of the Fang gang that killing off all the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn had really pissed them off. The alley they were in the proverbial dark dank one and the downpour of the heavens only added to the lethal atmosphere. They arrayed themselves behind Angel as he took a step in front of them to meet the coming onslaught of demons, in the thrall of the Senior Partners.

The demons coming at them were like a walking tide of mindless destruction, smashing anything that found itself in their path.

Angel hefted his sword in readiness, "I don't know about-" his words were abruptly cut off as a portion of the air in front of him started to shimmer and glow. He took a step back in bewilderment.

The demons also saw the light and their headless headlong charge slowed down as the glow turned into a white brilliance, even the dragon came to hover above the street to watch this unexpected phenomenon.

In a few short seconds, the light grew into a large ball of white energy and as the demons and the Fang gang watched, it started to sprout white tendrils that turned into long languid tentacles.

By this time, the demons had realized that whatever this thing was it was it probably wasn't a good omen for them. Their minds began jumping to very bad conclusions (at least from their point of view) as orb of light suddenly started to contract in onto itself. This in addition to the sheer unadulterated power they were feeling emanating from it was making them very jittery.

Their jitters started to turn into fear, it started to build up steadily among the demon hoard but when the light began to take on a humanoid shape, their fear spiked into terror and they turned around and fled for as far as they could think, either this thing was some higher being come to intervene or else this was some supernatural warrior sent from the heavens to aid Angel and the others…for all they knew this could have been the Archangel Michael come down to aid the PTB's chosen champions.

No matter what it was, they believed themselves cosmically screwed if they stayed.

By the time the creature of light had finished shifting into its new humanoid form, the alley was empty of demons…at least of evil demons.

Angel and the others looked on in amazement-one moment they were facing certain death and then suddenly it looked like the PTB had gotten off of their cosmic incorporeal butts and decided to help them.

Angel stared at the creature in shock he could feel Angelus in a corner of his mind quivering in fear, he shared a concerned/amazed look with Spike and could see that the peroxide blonde was also feeling the same thing as him.

"Damn man and I was so looking forward to the smackdown-I was smoking today…hell I could have taken them all by myself," boasted Gunn loudly.

"Be silent mortal, show respect to your betters!" exclaimed Illyria arrogantly.

The creature had finished its transformation and turned around to face the Fang gang. This apparent higher being turned curios blue eyes upon the others in the now deserted alley.

He adjusted his glasses and raised his hand in a half-wave, "Uh…hi? I don't suppose you can tell me where I am?" he asked sheepishly.

Illyria stared at him for a second before turning back to Gunn, "Never mind," she said in a very miffed tone.

"Uh hi…thanks for the save," Angel replied in a confused tone. If the PTBs didn't send this creature, then…what the hell was this creature! "Uh, you're in LA."

The creature masquerading as a human blinked in surprise, "LA? Damn, I'm so far off where I wanted to be-it's not funny," he said

"Look mate," began Spike, "If the powers that screw didn't send you, then what the bloody hell are you?"

Angel glared at him, "Spike be polite to our saviour."

"Uh, that's not to say that I'm not thankful that you showed up and sacred away those pantsy minions of the Senior Partners," Spike quickly added.

"Uh, thanks…I think," the creature said unsure of how to react to Spike.

"This may be a dumb question, but what are you?" Angel asked the creature.

"Oh sorry, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson," the creature, Daniel said.

"A doc huh? A doc of what?" demanded Gunn.

"I'm an archaeologist, I specialize in Egyptology," Daniel answered simply.

The Fang gang blinked at him. They stared at him with blank expressions on their faces-though in Illyria's case it was a blanker than usual expression.

Daniel returned their stares uncomfortably as the silence between them continued to grow.

Eventually the silence was broken as Spike closed his eyes and groaned, "Bollocks…saved by a geek in glasses? I'm never going to leave this one down…bloody hell, I'd rather be saved by the whelp," he unhappily stated to the universe in general.

"Yeah sure, okay," said Daniel warily in response, "anyway, I have an appointment to keep so I'll see you all around." He stared to glow again as he turned back into a ball of energy and in short order the Fang gang were once more alone in the dark dreary downpour.

The Fang gang exchanged glances once before Angel said seriously, "If anyone asks we beat back the Senior Partner's demon army by ourselves-we were not saved by accident by some geeky Egyptologist higher being type creature that was lost…_agreed_?"

"Agreed!" came a chorus of vigorous agreements from the others.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


End file.
